flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gift
| season = 1 | episode = 7 | aired = November 5, 2009 | title_image = Not Today bullet | writer = Lisa Zwerling Ian Goldberg | director = Nick Gomez | guest_cast = Lee Thompson Young as Al Gough Genevieve Cortese as Tracy Stark Mark Famiglietti as Mike Willingham Callum Keith Rennie as Jeff Slingerland Alex Kingston as Fiona Banks Gabrielle Union as Zoey Andata | co-starring = Lennon Wynn as Charlie Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Debbie Myron Natwick as Romanchak Clint Culp as Jack Barrow Gigi De Leon as Nadine Gary Johnson as James Jonathan Levit as Dewey Ryan Wynott as Dylan Kiyoko Yamaguchi as Suki Dave B. Mitchell as Attorney | uncredited = }}The Gift was the seventh episode of season 1 of FlashForward. It first aired on November 5, 2009 on ABC. Summary The episode opens with a voiceover from FBI agent Al Gough narrating a message to a woman named Celia. Al says he knows Celia did not have a flash forward. During the voiceover, we see her playing with her sons. As she loads them in the car, Celia pulls a flyer from her windshield. There’s a message on the back that reads: "We know you are one of us." Ian Rutherford was the center of a case Al was investigating with Fioana Banks of MI6, who is in town from London. Rutherford is one of the three people with blue hands that Demetri and Al found at the abandoned house. They all died from self-inflicted wounds. All three were “ghosts,” a nickname given to those who did not have a flash forward. The Blue Hand is a place where ghosts can gather to embrace the inevitable. It’s basically a death club. Next meeting is in downtown Los Angeles. Mark, Demetri and Al infiltrate the Blue Hand meeting where entry involves a quick game of Russian Roulette. Without hesitation, Al takes the gun, places the barrel under his chin and pulls the trigger, CLICK! No bullet. Mark says, “You got a death wish. You could have been killed.” Al tosses him the one bullet that was in that chamber and echoes the message written on its side when he says, “Not today.” The organizer of the death club is a man using the name of a 19th Century French physician who discovered a disease that affects the extremities and can turn hands blue, Dr. Maurice Raynaud. The man wants to commit suicide. Mark does not let that happen. The agents discover the the man's name is Jeff Slingerland and that he’s just one of many nihilists who choose to assume Raynaud’s name. Corporal Mike Willingham visits Aaron and presents him with the Tracy's pocket knife. This again gives Aaron hope that she may still be alive. But Mike later informs Aaron that he saw Tracy die. Aaron is understandably crushed, but also slightly at peace. Mike has been having trouble finding work since he returned to the U.S., so Aaron gets him a job with his company. Nicole does volunteer work at the hospital and quickly strikes up a friendship with Bryce, who asks for her help interpreting a symbol he saw behind the woman who was in his flash forward. It’s a Japanese letter meaning “believe.” Bryce does not know who the woman in his flash is, but he had strong feelings for her. Nicole urges him to put his story up on the Mosaic, as he has to find her. Lloyd tells Olivia that he is moving back to the Bay area as soon as Dylan is cleared to transfer. Demetri finally tells Zoey that he did not have a flash forward. But Zoey insists that she saw him at their wedding. Simon is seen clutching a bracelet that spells out the name “Annabelle.” Al received a phone call during his flash forward. It was from a doctor saying that Celia has been taken off life support. Al says, “I killed her.” He leaves a note for Demetri. The message inside is the one addressed to Celia in the opening voiceover. Demetri reads Al’s words and quickly realizes that it’s a suicide note. Demetri, Mark, Wedeck and Banks rush to the roof of the FBI building where Al stands on the ledge. Demetri pleads with him to step back. But Al thinks he’s found a way to change the game. If he dies, the future cannot be set, and Celia, whoever she is, will live to raise her two young sons. Demetri and the others look on horrified as Al turns his back on them and plunges to his death. Al’s final words to Celia in the note are, “Live your life. Live every day. And know that the future is unwritten. Make the most of that.” We hear this voiceover as both Zoey and Demetri and Mark and Olivia reconcile and as Aaron enters his house after a long day at work. After he sifts through the mail, he steps into the dining room. and is shaken to see Tracy seated at his dining room table. Trivia Production Notes *Although Christine Woods was credited, Janis Hawk did not appear. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * In , Fiona Banks was referred to as "our liaison at New Scotland Yard;" in this episode, she was referred to as "Fiona Banks, MI6." * According to the passport seen in "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps", Ian Rutherford's birthdate is December 25, 1985, which would make him 23 years old in the immediate weeks after the Global Blackout. However, in this episode, Al Gough states that Rutherford is 25 years old. * The leg shown following the attack is too long for what is missing from Tracy's body. Unanswered Questions General * How was Celia supposed to have died? * How did Tracy get back to Los Angeles? Flashes 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 Category:Zoey Andata Episodes 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07 1x07